The present invention relates to a guide vane element for a gas turbine, a guide vane element assembly having two guide vane elements, as well as a gas turbine having the guide vane element.
Guide vane elements are known from in-house company experience, in particular guide vane clusters with a so-called annular space contouring, i.e., a contouring of radially inner and/or outer bands joining the guide vanes of the guide vane elements, in order to improve the efficiency of a guide vane grid or cascade having the guide vane elements.
For sealing gaps between opposite-lying front sides of adjacent guide vane elements in the peripheral direction, sealing elements that engage in grooves in these front sides are also known.
If the annular space contour has a local depression or a valley in the region of such a groove, the wall thickness of the band will be enlarged beforehand overall in the radial direction away from the guide vanes, in order to maintain a sufficient residual wall thickness of the band in the region of the base of the local depression.
Disadvantageously, this increases weight and/or radial structural height.